


One Song, One Story

by StuffandFluff



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 2017-2018 Season, 2018 Winter Olympics, Cliffs of Insanity, Conversations, F/M, Flirting, Major Character Injury, Mother-Son Relationship, Nightmares, Out of Character, Paparazzi, Press and Tabloids, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Sweet victory, Toronto Cricket Club, Weddings, obstacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: A story inspired by a song, one chapter at a time, done by a Yuzuru Hanyu stan.





	1. Brown Eyes

* * *

**Remember the first day that I saw your face?**  
**Remember the first day that you smiled at me?**  
**You stepped to me and then you said to me**  
**I was the woman you dreamed about.**

_I shouldn't be here. I am supposed to be at home chilling out, lying on the sofa doing nothing. It's not that I'm lazy. It's just that working 5 days a week, 12 hours a day is really tiring. I just want to rest. But here I am sitting in a stadium with an ecstatic friend watching figure skating. Boring! Not my cup of tea, thank you very much. But all of that changed when the man last to skate appeared._

"The next competitor, representing Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu!" 

_The stadium erupted as he take center-ice. There is something special about this man. Before his performance our eyes had a chance to meet. Then a smile from him followed. I am mesmerized. He's so beautiful! The first notes of Chopin echoed in the stadium. All are on the edge of their seats. He nails jump after jump. He expressed the music from the core of his body to the tips of his fingers. As he bows after his performance, Pooh bears raining and falling on the ice, our eyes met again, his lips raised to a smile, eyes crinkled from it, he murmured a silent "Arigatou!". Thank you too! You made my cold heart feel once again. Yuzuru Hanyu. I'll remember your name._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Hi!"

_He exude so much charisma on ice. I didn't expect that he has it off ice too. There's something mysterious about him. He's like a fire and I'm a moth drawn to it. One day I'll be burned but it's the last thing that's on my mind. I know that it's crazy, liking someone as big as him. But now, standing with him in front of a vending machine is what matters for me._

"What can I do for you?" 

"Is it your first time seeing figure skating?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"I don't like it."

_I can slowly see the smile on his face fading. It's so fun teasing him. But I can't be on his bad side on our first meeting, can I?_

"I love it!" 

_There! That beautiful smile is back on his face. He's really like a fire. So bright, so beautiful and yet so dangerous._

"I'm glad you love it."

_With that he turned around and started walking away. Why does it hurt all of a sudden? It's not as if I really have a chance with him. I am longingly staring at his back when he suddenly stopped and faced me once again._

"By the way, you're pretty. I like you."

_Those words will be the start of something beautiful._

 

 **Remember the first day that you called my house?**  
**Remember the first day when you took me out?**  
**We had butterflies, although we tried to hide it**  
**And we both had a beautiful night.**

_My day started with an unknown number calling my phone. I heard his deep beautiful voice once again. The next thing I know I am riding a white van he frequently use to travel. We talked about a lot of things, how he doesn't like paprika, how he loves Pooh, why he has a mushroom haircut when he was young, why he's still competing after he seem to achieve everything. He's a beautiful person inside and out. And unlike other guys who reserves dinner in a fancy restaurant, he brought me to a family restaurant where we ate Tamago kake gohan. And I love it. Sometimes simple things in life are enough. At the end of the day, I'm back in my house feeling elated._

_My day started with an unknown number calling my phone. My day ended with a kiss on the forehead and blushing cheeks._

 

 **The way we held each others hand**  
**The way we talked, the way we laughed**  
**It felt so good to find true love**  
**I knew right then and there you were the one**

_One way or another, no matter how secret it might be, everyone will find out. As a picture of us holding hands, talking while laughing made its way to a tabloid's front page, people thought that we will be distraught, that we'll grow apart, that we'll be done. What they don't know is it made us happy because finally, finally, we don't have a reason to hide anymore._

 

 **I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so**  
**I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show**  
**And when he stares at me,**  
**you see he cares for me**  
**You see how he is so deep in love.**  
**I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious**  
**I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trusts**  
**And he's missin' me if he's not kissin' me**  
**And when he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul**

 _I never knew that being loved feels this good. Being showered by love is the best gift he has given to me. At first I was shocked to hear him say he loves me. Japanese people don't always say they love a person. Hearing him say_ "Aishiteru" for the first time made all of this really sink in. All of those kisses, those loving stares. He really loves me. As I bawled my eyes out I uttered a request that will be my ultimate wish.

"I hope your brown eyes will see only me."

"Always. And forever."

 

 **Remember the first day, the first day we kissed?**  
**Remember the first day we had an argument?**  
**We apologized, and then we compromised**  
**And we haven't argued since.**

_Not all days are perfect. There are downs too. And as we scream our lungs out at each other I can't help to ask myself if all of this is really worth it. But at the end of the day a simple kiss takes all the pain and doubts away._

 

 **Remember the first day we stopped playing games?**  
**Remember the first day you fell in love with me?**  
**It felt so good to say those words**  
**'Cause I felt the same way too**

_Browsing the net while waiting for the make-up artist, I saw a video of you skating to Chopin for the last time, which is ironically the first time I saw you skate. The video also caught us staring at each other. Now, who would have thought...._

 

 **I'm so happy, so happy that you're in my life and baby**  
**Now that you're a part of me you've shown me**  
**Shown me the true meaning of love**

**A** **nd I know he loves me**

_Who would have thought that a competition, a sport that you find boring before, a simple stare, a simple smile will end to something this beautiful. And as I walk through the aisle with you waiting on the other end I know that my ultimate wish turned into something more. And as we say our vows in front of the world, you and I became us._

**"Always. And forever."**

 

**He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so.**


	2. Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But as what they say there's a thin line between being a genius and being insane. And I never felt this close to the insanity line before.

**All day staring at the ceiling**  
**Making friends with shadows on my wall**  
 **All night hearing voices telling me**  
 **That I should get some sleep**  
 **Because tomorrow might be good for something**

 **Hold on**  
**Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown**  
 **And I don't know why**

_The day ends again with me doing nothing than lying down my bed while staring at the immaculate whiteness that is my ceiling. My positive self tells me to rest more so that I'll have the energy for tomorrow. But day after day my negative side wins little by little. I've been resting like this for almost 2 weeks, avoiding stress on my right foot. For those 2 weeks, everyday, I hope that my rehabilitation will be started to no avail. I've been left disappointed every fucking day. At least, once I start the rehab program I'll be closer to step on ice once again . But still, even with that rehab exercises I'm still off ice. With that thought I punched my pillow as hard as I can. Kuso! Why me of all people? With this injury close to the Olympics not only my physical condition is at stake. My sanity is suffering too. Maybe I really need to sleep this off. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe...._

 

 **But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell**  
**I know right now you can't tell**  
 **But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see**  
 **A different side of me**  
 **I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired**  
 **I know right now you don't care**  
 **But soon enough you're gonna think of me**  
 **And how I used to be, me**

_They said that I changed a lot. I don't think so. No matter how humble they see me of, I know I'm different. I'm special. I'm a genius. A hardworker but a genius nonetheless. But as what they say there's a thin line between being a genius and being insane. And I never felt this close to the insanity line before. Maybe it's the Olympic season taking effect. But I've experienced that before although not as disadvantaged as now. Maybe they're right. I am turning into a beast. But I can't say I don't want it. After all, I need to be a beast to win._

 

 **I'm talking to myself in public**  
**Dodging glances on the train**  
 **And I know, I know they've all been talking about me**  
 **I can hear them whisper**  
 **And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me**  
 **Out of all the hours thinking**  
 **Somehow I've lost my mind**

_As I travel riding a bus I usually took to TCC with a One OK Rock song bursting through my earphones, I can see some sympathetic glances from the other riders of the bus. Everyday I got to see these familiar faces when I ride this bus. I have a feeling that they have known me and developed a certain fondness in me as the years passed. As their stares continue I tried to act nonchalant by lip synching with the song I'm listening to. But hidden in those lip synched lyrics are my whispers of onegai. Please stop this misery I am in. Please stop staring at me. Please heal fast, my right foot. All of a sudden I heard whispers. I glanced around the bus. The people stopped staring at me and they seem quiet. Those whispers can't be from my earphones. And my music is in full blast. It's impossible to hear whispers above it. The whispers seem to get louder and louder._

_"He's done!"_

_"Can he really be back as good as before?"_

_"Poor him. PyeongChang gold is his ultimate dream and yet..."_

_"Nathan Chen has been undefeated this season. He even beat Yuzuru Hanyu at Cup of Russia."_

_"The quadsters will be the winners in the end."_

_"He's old. He should make way for the young guns."_

_"Yuzuru Hanyu doesn't even deserve to be on the Olympic team."_

_I started shaking uncontrollably, squeezing Pooh-san with all of my might. No! You're all wrong! I can still skate. Please stop. Stop! Stop!! Stop!!!_

_The bus stops in a halt. Finally, I'm at TCC, my safe haven._

 

 **I've been talking in my sleep**  
**Pretty soon they'll come to get me**  
 **Yeah, they're taking me away**

_It's weird seeing myself set up for a jump right there in front of me without the aid of a camera. But somehow it's worth it in terms of review material. I can analyze every move I make before jumping. That preparation, that take off, that axis, that height, that opening. Everything about that jump is so damn wrong! I shout at the top of my lungs to stop myself from starting that jump. No! Don't jump! But no words came out from my mouth. Next thing I know the distinct noise of my fall echoed around the stadium. I failed again. I failed to succeed landing that jump. I failed to stop myself from jumping it. I failed again. I'm such a failure! I woke up with tears in my eyes, Okaa-san stroking my head lovingly._

"Okaa-san..."

"It's okay, son. I know. Cry it all out."

_Sorrowful cries echoed in the longevity of the night._

 

 **But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell**  
**I know right now you can't tell**  
 **But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see**  
 **A different side of me**  
 **I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired**  
 **I know right now you don't care**  
 **But soon enough you're gonna think of me**  
 **And how I used to be**

 

**_Get ready PyeongChang. I'll be back with a vengeance!_ **


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To the people who are doing these things. Don't stop loving him/her but also remember to start loving yourself. You can't love someone rightly when you can't love yourself properly."
> 
> -Anonymous

**I'm jealous of the rain**  
**That falls upon your skin**  
**It's closer than my hands have been**  
**I'm jealous of the rain**

_The famous Pooh rain after you skate, I once adore it. I was once a part of it. Throwing a Pooh bear on the ice with all my love in it hoping that you'll find it somewhat special. That it'll connect me to you. That you'll pick it up. But all of those times I was left heartbroken. Not one of those bears got your attention. So in the end I gave up. But it doesn't ease my jealousy._

 

 **I'm jealous of the wind**  
**That ripples through your clothes**  
**It's closer than your shadow**  
**Oh, I'm jealous of the wind**

_The wind seems to love you too. It's impossible to ignore how the wind sweeps your hair and your clothes when you skate. It makes you more ethereal. It has a chance to be with you, to caress you. I can't be the wind. So in the end I gave up. But it doesn't ease my jealousy._

 

 **'Cause I wished you the best of**  
**All this world could give**  
**And I told you when you left me**  
**There's nothing to forgive**  
**But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was**  
**Heartbreak and misery**  
**It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way**  
**You're happy without me**

_I love you with all of my heart. I love you to the point that I can do anything to give you everything. I do all of these thinking that I might get your trust. That when you see I tried so hard you'd give back something from you. But it only left me with a realization and a broken heart._

 

 **I'm jealous of the nights**  
**That I don't spend with you**  
**I'm wondering who you lay next to**  
**Oh, I'm jealous of the nights**

_How do you spend your nights? What time do you usually sleep? Is there someone with you? I hate the nights because I can't keep up with you. I can't stop the time. So in the end I gave up. But it doesn't ease my jealousy._

 

 **I'm jealous of the love**  
**Love that was in here**  
**Gone for someone else to share**  
**Oh, I'm jealous of the love**

_I just want to be someone you can have fun with. Someone you can fall in love with. I want to take care of you, to give everything I have to you. But no matter what I do you didn't notice. There's no end to this, I won't give up. I'll let the fire of my jealousy burn and smoulder you._

 

 **As I sink in the sand**  
**Watch you slip through my hands**  
**Oh, as I die here another day, yeah** **'**

**Cause all I do is cry behind this smile**

_Little by little my love for you buries me. But maybe someday you'll notice too. So I wont stop. I won't stop!_

 

 **I wished you the best of**  
**All this world could give**  
**And I told you when you left me**  
**There's nothing to forgive**  
**But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was**  
**Heartbreak and misery**  
**It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way**  
**You're happy without me**


	4. Dear Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear Life thank you for teaching me these life lessons and now I can say, I'm a survivor!" 

**Time will change you**  
**Nothing lasts forever more**  
 **Tomorrow's all we're living for**  
 **And lights will blind you**  
 **Illusions keep you wanting more**  
 **Just look past revolving doors**  
 **To find what's real**

_They say that there's nothing permanent in this world but change. As time goes on change travels with it too. I've been skating for a long time and I'm not the same as when I skated 18 years ago. Then I was a mushroom-head wearing a helmet who runs around the ice and falls down frequently. Now I'm a 23-year-old llama-head who nails quads after quads with +3GOEs. But I've been thinking. Am I really too old to dream more? Is my achievements truly enough? They say that I should give way to the the younger ones but I can feel that I can still give more to this sport. Is it wrong to want something more?_

 

**Dear life, am I doing this right?**  
**Can you see me tonight**  
 **Can you help me dear life?**  
 **And I know that I can't understand**  
 **What you hold in your hands for me**  
 **Dear life**

_Is this the real path for me? Am I really destined to do this? My asthma, Ice Rink Sendai's closure, the earthquakes, my injuries, the collision accident, my surgery, are these not just obstacles and it really is fate's signal for me to stop? I perceived my life as a borrowed one since the earthquake and I learned to live my life to the fullest since then. But now, I don't know. I'm confused. If only fate can show me some signs and kiss my fears away._

 

**Love will change you**  
**No matter if you stay with them**  
 **You'll never be the same again**  
 **You've shown me magic**  
 **Highs I've never felt before**  
 **Memories that I thank you for**  
 **From deep in my soul**

_I always feel guilty for splitting my family apart. Since I started training in Toronto my mother has been with me, leaving my father and Saya Nee-san in Sendai. I felt lonely first but though they're far away I still feel their love for me. Fate is not bad to me, not at all. Although there are downs there are also ups. Ups so intense I felt like I was in heaven. I found my second home in TCC and I was welcomed in my new family. With overwhelming love comes increasing confidence. My revenge skate at 2014 GPF, The Seimei Magic and my record-breaking free skate of Hope & Legacy at 2017 Worlds are the product of this. And I'll forever thank the heavens from the bottom of my heart. It made me feel that I can fly even if I'm just a mere mortal._

 

**Sometimes it hurts you**  
**Maybe it's a lesson learned**  
 **To bring my feet back to this Earth**  
 **To find what's real**

_And just like that, after a staggering fall, all things changed. Is this your way of reminding me that I'm still a human? Is this another warning for me to stop permanently? Or is it your means for me to rest and have a time for self-reflection? Help me find the answer!_

 

**Dear life, am I doing this right?**  
**Can you see me tonight**  
 **Can you help me dear life?**  
 **And I know that I can't understand**  
 **What you hold in your hands for me**  
 **Dear life**

**I'm a survivor**

 

**_"_ Dear Life **thank you for teaching me these life lessons and now I can say,  **I'm a survivor!"**


	5. Sweet Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't win no silver  
> You only lose the gold  
> You push with a fever  
> Oh, your time keeps going on

**The winner takes all**  
**It's the thrill of one more kill**  
 **The last one to fall**  
 **Will never sacrifice their will**  
  
**Don't ever look back**  
 **On the world closing in**  
 **Be on attack**  
 **With your wings on the wind**  
 **Oh the Games will begin**

_The Road to PyeongChang. It's the most important competition of this season. The Games that happens only once in four years, where every gold medal holders will be branded the Olympic Champion. I wanna soar high and produce my greatest performance. I want to be the Olympic Champion once again._

 

**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!**  
**And it's ours for the taking**  
 **It's ours for the fight**  
 **In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!**  
 **And the one who's last to fall,**  
 **The winner takes all!**

_It's that time once again. The final trial that happens every four years is closing in once again. The event where I can_ _prove to the world that I am the biggest winner of the season and the quad years. And the only way to get that shiny gold is for me to be the last one standing. Falling is not an option._

 

**You don't win no silver**  
**You only lose the gold**  
 **You push with a fever**  
 **Oh, your time keeps going on**  
  
**Against all the odds**  
 **Against all your pain**  
 **Your backs on the wall**  
 **With no one to blame**  
 **Wild hearts won't be tamed**

_I wish I can be back in time where winning bronze or silver can make me giddy and jumpy. But alas, that will be impossible now, not when I know that I have the potential and the abilty to grab that gold. I said I want to soar but isn't it ironic that my burning heart and soul is the cause of my fall? They ask me what will happen now? How will I compete? Why did it become like this? Don't think that I'll give up just because of this obstacle. I've been battling all my life. And maybe I am very competitive but this is me. My heart will keep burning as long as I have a wild dream to achieve._

 

**And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!**  
**And it's ours for the taking**  
 **It's ours for the fight**  
 **In the sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah!**  
 **And the one who's last to fall,**  
 **The winner takes all!**

_Yes, I fell. Yes, I was hindered. But that doesn't mean that I'll stop fighting. Better yet, my desire became much greater. It will be a sweet victory if I accomplish all that I've been dreaming of in the Olympics. Clock is ticking. I have to fight everyday. And this time, I won't fall._


End file.
